Golden Girl
by mystlady
Summary: Basically, this is a poem regarding about a certain bunny and her influence in the SM Crossover. To Aino Yuy, AshliKaiba and Lizziechan.
1. Golden Girl

**"Golden Girl"**

An SM Crossover (retarded) poem written by Sadie Joyce-chan - Myst Lady

All standard disclaimers apply. 

All comments/criticisms can be forwarded to mbmflips@yahoo.com   

A poem requested by Lizzie-chan.

  
Dedicated: God, St. Therese and the Virgin Mary as my rock, my strength and my pillar! 

 Aino Yuy-chan aka Usagi hater, Ashleigh-Kaiba and Lizette Faith Reyes Lizzie-chan! 

**Truth and behold, here's the real story behind Sailor Moon/Serena Tsukino.  Hey, don't get offended. I only did this poem for fun and entertainment. I was bored out of my mind when I wrote this.  **

_  
Golden Girl_

_She's everyone's favorite, Golden Girl._

_She's powerful, beautiful and talented._

_She's none other than, Sailor Moon._

_She's also known as Serena Tsukino._

_In truth, she's a lazy, whining and klutzy teenager. _

_That has been turned into a rampant, Mary Sue. _

_Her long-time love, Tuxedo Mask, a self-proclaimed bastard had cheated on her._

_All of her backstabbing friends had turned against her._

_Therefore, she escaped and left the earth._

_ She plunged into another dimension._

_In order to find, her one and only true soul mate._

_Could it be Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing? _

_A match made in heaven with the seemingly innocent, fragile bunny?_

_Or the courageous hero named Trunks from Dragonball Z?_

_The possibilities are endless._

_Please spare us with your tedious, non-existent love affairs_

_and liberate those unfortunate men who deserves far better. _

_A tender loving care from Amy, Mina, Raye, Lita and others to name a few._

_A set of worthy, notable characters overshadowed by the opportunist named_

_Serena Tsukino._


	2. Justify

Response to Serena's fan:

Yes, I supposed that I am cruel and vindictive.

I did not see the good qualities in Sailor Moon.

Though, I had admired her character in the past.

I was deeply troubled from the start.

I could not comprehend the morality issues.

Behind the betrayal stories did not make any sense.

I am not here to crush anyone's belief.

I do respect your valued opinions.

Remembering to honor the charter of rights and freedom.

That makes me proud of being a Canadian.

To my supporters:

You don't realize how happy that you made me.

The full support that you have given me.

To fight the cause altogether.

And let the truth prevail itself.

I know this may sound rather cliché.

But I am thankful for your kindness.

I do appreciate all of your hard work.

You work will never go unnoticed.

By a faithful reviewer like me.

Golden Girl.

All standard disclaimers apply.

**_"Justify" (_****_Darien_****_'s version)_**

Here's the sad tale of a broken man.

Ridicule for the crime.

He never committed.

How could you possibly prove the guilt of his innocence?

Assumptions based on false accusations?  
For his philandering ways?  
When his heart **_truly _**belongs to Sailor Moon?

They made a promise a while ago.

An everlasting vow between two lovers.

Sharing a deeper passion for one another.

That will remain intact **_forever _in their hearts.**

Yes, he made an error on his part.

He never meant to dishonor her love.

Gambling away his love.

For the safety of Sailor Moon.

This justify the reason

That he is only human after all.

**_1 Corinthians 13: 4-8_**

**_"Love is patient, love is kind.  It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrong.  Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in the truth.  It always protect, always trusts, always hopes, always preservers."_**

****

****


	3. Disillusioned

Full circle   
  
You're wished is my command, Mimirec.  
Though, I wished this message will convey.  
The real truth behind all of this nonsense.  
The scouts and Darien WOULD never betray   
for their love and concern for Sailor Moon.  
  
It still saddened me to see   
that the sm crossover writers had disappeared.  
This SM Crossover Section is no longer   
what it used to be.  
A fun and interesting stories   
that I had always enjoyed.   
Now, it just a barren place  
with no hopes of saving it.  
  
I realized and accepted the fact  
that Serena WILL always be the star.  
But I'm glad that I had the chance  
to write and read stories  
from Sailor Mercury to Sailor Pluto.  
I gave a special place in my heart  
to cherish and remember them   
for always and forever.  
And I hope you did so too.   
  
Now, does this makes me a bad guy   
like you claimed to be?  
Because I DO care.   
  
Golden Girl  
All standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Disillusioned (Scout's version - Last poem)  
  
We were once an outcast  
with no one there to befriend us.  
We were alone and isolated  
from the rest of the world.  
No one was there to take  
away our pain and loneliness.  
  
Suddenly, you came into our lives  
chasing the darkness away.  
You gave us hope and a purpose  
to live again.  
We don't know what we could have done  
without you here in our lives.  
  
  
We grew close and bonded as sisters.  
We endured the hardships and failures  
in life because we were always there  
lending each others' support.  
We were best friends till the end.  
  
There were times that we  
fought bitterly and shamefully  
for selfish reasons.  
We had some misunderstandings  
that nearly destroyed our friendship apart.  
  
We could not comprehend that you were  
our lost Moon Princess Serenity in the past.  
You could barely fight the battle on your own.  
You were weak, stubborn and easily fooled.  
You could have lost your life in the process   
but we could not bare to let that happen.  
  
Because we care.  
We love you and we will continued to do so  
to protect and serve you.  
You mean so more to us  
than you realized. 


End file.
